Dunk at the Reunion TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Une décennie c'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que la classe 3-A de Namimori, la classe dans laquelle le Decimo avait été, s'était réunie. La réunion était composée de gens qui discutaient, certains se vantant de leur travail et d'autres se taisant au sujet de leurs emplois mondains. Tout cela a changea quand un brunet saoul arriva à la fête. One-shot!


Drunk at the Reunion → Saoul à la Réunion

Auteur : Frost Destiny Winter

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Frost Destiny Winter qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à: Tsuki Banrrit et Rydia16 pour vos Review.

Merci à: Lesmeal pour avoir mis en Favori.

Lien fic d'origine : s/12910690/1/Drunk-at-the-Reunion

**Ps : Voilà un petit oneshot pour rire un peu, changer un peu en terme de traduction pour moi et de faire des choses courtes ^^ en espérant que vous appréciez vous aussi ! Ciao~ **

Bonne lecture~

Nezu-sensei regardait l'ancienne classe où il avait l'habitude d'enseigner. Les gens s'entassaient en groupes pour parler de leur vies. Gens qui étaient ses anciens élèves.

''Nezu-sensei ! Vous avez entendu ?! Mochida-sempai travaille comme manager d'un des Restaurants Vongola !''Dit un de ses anciens élèves ce qui gagna l'attention de toute la classe.

''Vongola ? De quelle compagnie s'agit-il ?'' Demanda, Takeda Hanami, une célèbre mannequin.

''Tu ne connais pas les Vongola ? C'est la société qui regroupe les fameux hôtels branchés, les restaurants et dans tout le monde entier !'' Fournit, Yoshida Fumiko, une employée d'un des centres commerciaux des Vongola.

''Alors quoi ? Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si célèbres. Seul un simple employé comme toi parle des Vongola aussi hautement.'' Répliqua Takeda Hanami.

''As-tu entendu parler du restaurant Cielo ?'' Demanda Maehara Sakura.

''Oui, pourquoi ? Ce restaurant a été proclamé comme un des meilleurs restaurant par les gourmets de la gastronomie.''

''Tu ne savais pas que les Vongola était les propriétaires ?''

''Vraiment ?!'' Yoshida Fumiko ria de l'expression du mannequin.

''Bien sûr, j'y travaille !'' Mochida entra dans la classe.

''Mochida-sempai vous êtes très chanceux !''

''Mochida-sempai, pouvez-vous nous dire le secret de votre réussite ?''

Mochida les regarda tous avec suffisance.

''C'est ce que vous appelez la chance et le destin.'' Se vanta-t-il. Cela provoqua des acclamation de la part de toute la classe. Les bavardages dans la classe éclatèrent sur la chance qu'avait Mochida.

Nezu-sensei regardait son ancien étudiant fièrement. Il était devenu l'élite qu'il rêvait d'atteindre depuis qu'il était adolescent. Il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme de son œil.

''Minna, vous avez des nouvelles de Yamamoto Takeshi ?'' Un des élèves se tenait sur une plate-forme ce qui attira l'attention des anciens étudiants.

''Je parie que Yamamoto-san est devenu un joueur de baseball professionnel maintenant.''

''Si il l'était, je l'aurait vu. Je suis coach d'une équipe de baseball assez connue en ce moment.'' Répondit Nakamura Sasuke.

''Yamamoto-san travaille pour les Vongola, vous ne saviez pas ? Je l'ai vu une fois conduire une voiture avec l'armoirie des Vongola.'' Dit Yoshida Fumiko.

''Quel dommage. Il est peut-être coincé dans l'un des rangs les plus bas parce que je ne le vois pas très souvent.'' Soupira Mochida. Pas une fois il a pensé que Yamamoto soit de plus haut rang que lui chez les Vongola. Les fans de Yamamoto devinrent sauvages.

''Au moins Takeshi-kun est toujours beau, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Ouais!"

''Minna, est-ce que vous vous souvenez encore de Gokudera Hayato ?''

''Ce n'était pas un délinquant ?''

''Un délinquant chaud pour sûr !'' Les fans de Gokudera devinrent également sauvages. Ce ne serait pas un euphémisme si je disait que son fan club était redevenu actif.

''Gokudera-kun ? Je l'ai vu avec Yamamoto-san il y a un moment. Ils portaient tous les deux des costumes et se disputaient.''

''Il semble que nos célèbres camarades de classes se soient rapproché au fil des ans.'' Ce ne serait pas une surprise si les fans de fujoshi apparaissaient les uns après les autres.

Nezu-sensei se rappelait de ses deux étudiants. C'étaient des étudiants prometteurs si seulement ils n'avaient pas été les fidèles suivants d'un étudiant qu'il détestait jusqu'à l'os. Qui d'autre que Dame-Tsuna ? Actuellement, Dame-Tsuna était la personne qui voulait le plus voir dans cette réunion. Il voulait voir ce que son bon à rien d'ancien étudiant avait accompli dans sa vie au plus bas de la société.

Quelqu'un devait avoir entendu son appel parce que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit bruyamment. Toutes les têtes dans la salle se tournèrent vers la porte où ils virent un beau brun avec les cheveux défiant la gravité dans un costume noir se traîner à l'intérieur.

''Ciao~ Comment vous allez tout le monde ?'' Sa voix était brouillée mais angélique pouvait toujours causer des saignements de nez.

''Vous êtes ivre ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer à cette réunion à moins que vous n'ayez une invitation.'' Mochida arrêta l'intru.

''Invitation ? Attends, je pense que j'en ai une.'' Il vérifia négligemment les poches de son costume. Des cartes de visite de premiers ministres et de présidents de compagnies tombèrent. ''Ou est l'invitation ? Je pense que je l'ai laissé avec Hayato.'' Murmura-t-il.

''Pas d'invitation ?'' Sourit en coin Mochida. ''Gardes !'' Appela-t-il.

Deux hommes en noir émergèrent des ombres.

''Monsieur, vous devez immédiatement partir.''

''Mais je peux pas~ ! Re-re-rebornnnn va meeee tuerrr si je ne assisteee pas~'' Il se démena pour échapper à la prise des gardes.

''Eto, n'est-ce pas Sawada-san ?''

''Sawada Tsunayoshi ?'' Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de leurs têtes.

''Dame-Tsuna ?!'' Le brun sursauta de choc à cause de l'intensité des voix.

''Vous êtes trop bruyant. Kyoya pourrait se réveiller et vous mordre à mort alors shushhhhh~'' Il rigola.

Les anciens étudiants se figèrent sous le choc. Kyoya ? Comme dans Hibari Kyoya ? L'ancien préfet ?

''Omnivore. Pourquoi es-tu là?'' Toute la classe était bouche-bée devant la porte car la personne mentionnée s'était montrée. Il portait un costume et une chemise mauve et avait l'air très irrité. Les gardes remarquèrent l'aura noir qui entourait l'ancien préfet et laissèrent Tsuna s'asseoir par terre.

''Kyoya~ ? C'est toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Chrome en Italie~ ?'' Demanda le brunet tout en rigolant. La foule s'attendait à ce que le préfet démoniaque ne morde le brun. Personne, je veux dire personne n'osait utiliser son prénom.

''Nous sommes arrivés la nuit dernière, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Où sont les herbivores ?'' Demanda Hibari irrité. ''N'ont ils pas un pacte pour ne jamais te laisser seul ?''

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait toute la classe.

''Hayato et Takeshi sont restés au bar~ Chrome-chan et Mukuro sont retournés à leur appartement.'' Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. ''Nee, Kyoya voudrais-tu participer à un jeu ?'' Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. ''Minna, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?'' Il regarda toute la classe.

''Pourquoi devrions-nous suivre tes ordres Dame-Tsuna ?'' Demanda bravement Mochida. ''Tu es inutile après tout.''

''Tu ne veux pas ? Kyoya~ Il est méchant avec moi.'' Tsuna pointa Mochida. ''Je leur ai demandé de nous rejoindre mais ils m'ont réprimandé à la place !'' Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

Les anciens étudiants ne s'étaient pas senti aussi proche de la Mort qu'en cet instant. Ils tremblèrent tous quand ils virent la silhouette qui leur promettait de les faire souffrir si ils ne suivaient pas les ordres de Tsuna.

''Herbivores, je vais vous mordre à mort si vous ne suivez pas les ordres de l'Omnivore.'' Il prépara ses tonfas.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur enthousiasme envers le jeu de Tsuna.

''Vous allez participer ?! Vraiment ?!'' Des étincelles semblaient irradier de son sourire.

''Bien sur que nous allons jouer Da- Tsuna.'' Dit un de ses anciens intimidateur avec un sourire raide.

''Mais Kyoya vous a peut-être forcé à jouer.'' Bouda-t-il.

''Non, nous aimerions jouer avec toi de notre propre volonté Sawada.'' Tous semblaient essayer de sourire vivement.

''Vraiment ?! Jouons à Cache Cache alors ! Le perdant recevra une punition ! Style Vongola ! Vous vous cachez dans l'école et je viendrai vous trouver ! Compris ?'' Il rigola.

''Oui monsieur !'' Les autres sourirent en coins. Ce sera le moment parfait pour tendre une embuscade à Tsuna. Ça ne pouvait pas être dur de se cacher d'une personne saoul ? Il est facile de se cacher d'une personne ordinaire, mais d'une personne qui a une intuition démoniaque et entraîné par un certain tor-tuteur ? Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils avaient tort.

**TIME SKIP**

''Mochida-sempai vous êtes sûr que l'on ne va pas se faire attraper ici ?'' Demanda Osamu.

''Bien sûr. Nous parlons de Dame-Tsuna après tout. Même si il a le préfet démoniaque comme support, il ne devrait pas tous nous trouver en une heure.'' Mochida sourit.

Notre cher tuna avait ajouté une règle parce qu'il avait pitié d'eux. Il devait tous les trouver en une heure. Si il ne le faisait pas, les garçons comptait l'humilier de la pire façon possible.

''Mais et si il nous trouve ?'' Demanda-t-il inquiet.

''Il a promis de ne pas impliquer Hibari-san. Ce ne serait pas un euphémisme si je pouvais tous vous sauver parce que je me suis entraîné au kendo inlassablement depuis ce jour.'' Sourit Mochida.

''Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Mochida-sempai !'' Le loua Osamu tandis que Mochida souriait. Mochida ne pouvait pas oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait reçu quand Dame-Tsuna l'avait vaincu. Il s'était juré qu'il deviendrait plus fort que lui, pour se venger par dix fois.

''Mochida-sempai ? Osamu-kun ? Êtes-vous caché ici~ ?'' La voix de Tsuna venait de l'autre côté de la porte.

''Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fermé la porte, il ne sera pas capable d'entrer.''

''Osamu-san et Mochida-sempai trouvé~ !'' Ils furent choqué de voir le brun se tenir devant eux. Peut-être à cause de la peur, Mochida appela ses gardes.

Un des gardes essaya de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos mais son HI l'avertit avant ça. Tsuna frappa le garde à la tête ce qui fit perde conscience au garde. Il attrapa ensuite la barre de fer venant de l'autre garde qui avait essayé de le frapper et lui donna à lui un coup de pied mais en pleine face.

Les anciens étudiants jurèrent avoir vu un flash orange passer à travers ses yeux brun avant de revenir à leur couleur d'origine.

''Ce n'était pas gentil Mochida-sempai~ C'était contre les règles ! Mais je suis bienveillant alors je laisse passer pour cette fois !'' Sourit Tsuna. Les deux tremblaient de peur. Mochida avait peut-être pratiqué le kendo après toutes ses années mais il ne pouvait même pas battre ses gardes.

'A quel point Dame-Tsuna est fort ?!' Pensèrent-ils.

Le trio retourna à la salle de classe et ils purent voire que leur anciens camarades de classes vomissaient ou se tenaient le ventre.

''Vous avez perdu~ J'ai gagné~ C'était amusant !'' Tsuna frappa des mains.

Comment il les avait trouvé en moins de 15 minutes avait été un mystère. L'école était très grande et ils se demandaient comment avait-il pu tous les trouver aussi vite.

''Jouons à un autre jeu ! Je vais être le roi et vous allez être mes sujets ! Vous devez suivre mes ordres ou autrement vous serez puni par une alouette ! Vous avez compris ?'' Le gardien du nuage attrapa ses tonfas quand il entendit le mot alouette.

''Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ?!'' Un argenté arriva en courant. Il faillit rire en voyant la scène devant lui. Tout le monde était agenouillé devant Tsuna avec des visages bouffis.

''Gokudera-kun ! Sauve-nous !'' Des murmures comme ça pouvait être entendu à travers la salle de classe.

''Hayato ! Je pensais que Takeshi-kun était avec toi~ ?'' Demanda Tsuna.

''Juudaime ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seul !'' Il s'inclina à 90 degrés. ''Yakyuu-baka a vu sa petite amie au bar avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

''J'espère qu'il n'a pas détruit le bar~'' Tsuna fit la moue. ''Attends, destruction cause de la paperasse et des tonnes de papiers-'' Il s'arrêta dans sa propre déclaration alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait.

''Kyoya~ !'' Il éclata soudainement en larmes. ''Peux-tu me promettre de ne mordre personne à mort aujourd'hui ?'' Il le regarda tristement.

"Hn."

''Merci Kyoya !'' Tsuna serra son gardien des nuages dans ses bras.

''Tsuna !'' Yamamoto entra ensuite. ''Est-ce que tu joues à un jeu ou quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-il quand il vit ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

''Yamamoto-san sauve-nous !''

''Si Tsuna vous a demandé de faire quelque chose, je vous suggère d'obéir.'' Ria Takeshi.

''Tsu-kun !'' Sasagawa Kyoko, l'ancienne idole du Lycée Namimori entra dans la pièce. ''Tsu-kun !'' Elle courut et l'enlaça fermement. ''Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! La dernière fois que tu as été saoul, tu as presque détruit l'Italie !''

Des visages choqués pouvait être vu à travers toute la salle. Kyoko avait perdu ses cheveux courts et les avaient plus longs. Elle semblait plus mature qu'avant. Et maintenant elle enlaçait Dame-Tsuna, disant ce qu'ils croyait être du non-sens.

''Kyoko-chan ? C'est toi ?'' Le brun bailla et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

''Juudaime/Tsuna/Omnivore/Tsu-kun !'' Crièrent tous alarmés excepté pour Hibari parce qu'il ne criait jamais.

''Dame-Tsuna s'est endormi. Ne le réveillez pas.'' Un homme portant un féroda entra dans la salle de classe.

''Et qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Nezu-sensei. Il était fatigué de tout le remue-ménage.

''Reborn, le plus grand tueur à gage du monde et tuteur de Dame-Tsuna. Maintenant tais-toi.'' Il tira avec son Léon-pistolet.

''Donne-moi, mon Dame-d'étudiant. Je le réveillerai plus tard.'' Il emmena Tsuna loin de Kyoko.

''Reborn-san ne va pas tuer le Juudaime ?''

''Le gamin ne le tuera pas. Je pense.''

''Maintenant nous pouvons rentrer en Italie ? On doit manquer à Lambo-kun.'' Kyoko frappa des mains.

''Hn.'' Le préfet démoniaque partit en premier parce qu'il détestait être en foule. Et il avait enduré à cause de Tsuna.

''Le manoir ne sera-t-il en morceaux à l'heure qu'il est ?''

''J'ai oublié que le gamin était resté en Italie. J'espère que non.''

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?!'' Hurla Mochida.

''J'ai oublié de vous dire, minna.'' Rigola Yoshida Fumiko. ''Je travaille au CEDEF, une organisation proche des Vongola, pas comme employé d'un de leurs centres commerciaux. Gokudera-san est le gardien de la tempête du Decimo, Yamamoto-san est le gardien de la pluie, Sasagawa Ryohei, le grand frère de Kyoko est le gardien du soleil, Chrome-chan et Mukuro-kun sont les demis gardiens du brouillard, Bovino Lambo le gardien de la foudre et Hibari-san est le gardien des nuages. La meilleure partie est que Tsuna-san est le Decimo.'' Elle ria.

''Je vais donner cette vidéo à Tsuna-san plus tard.''

Et c'était une façon idéale d'exprimer les cinq étapes du deuil. Déni, colère, négociation, dépression et acceptation qui les conduit tous à s'évanouir.

**OMAKE**

''Takeshi-kun, que t'est-il arrivé ?'' Demanda Tsuna à son gardien de la pluie quand il revint finalement à lui après qu'un certain tuteur Spartan l'est torturé. ''J'ai entendu d'Hayato que tu avais vu ta petite-amie avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le bar ?''

''Oh ça ?'' Ria Takeshi alors qu'il se grattait la tête. ''Haya-chan te l'a dit ? Ça s'est bien passé je pense.''

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Yakyuu-baka!" Une dispute unilatérale recommença.

''Haru ton petit-ami cause encore des problèmes.'' Se plaignit Takeshi à Haru qui était assise dans un des siège de l'avion.

"Hahi?!"

''Ne l'appelle pas aussi affectueusement comme ça Yakyuu-baka!"

''Eh ? Tu aime vraiment beaucoup Haru, Hayato ?'' Demanda innocemment Tsuna.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça Juudaime !'' Rougit Gokudera.

''Hahi~ ? Hayato est vraiment mignon quand il rougit !'' Commenta Haru alors qu'elle rougissait aussi.

"HARU!"

''Qui savait que la tête de poulpe avait un extrême faible pour Miura-san ?''

Commenta le gardien du soleil.

''Qui t'a demandé de commenter tête de gazon ?!''

''Tête de poulpe à l'EXTRÊME !''

''Herbivores, pour être bruyant je vais vous mordre à mort.''

''Kyoya ! Ne le fais pas !''

''Kufufufu~ Il semblerait que l'Alouette soit fâché~''

''Je vais te mordre à mort tête d'Ananas.''

S'ensuivit le chaos.

''Dame-Tsuna, j'ai reçu des rapports d'un bar détruit à Namimori. Les rapports disent qu'ils ont seulement vu un flash de bleu avant que s'ensuit le chaos.'' Rapporta Reborn à Tsuna qui essayait frénétiquement de maîtriser ses gardiens.

**"Takeshi-kun?"**

''Il n'y avait pas que moi Tsuna ! Haya-chan a détruit un café la nuit dernière !''

''Qui t'a parlé de ça Yakyuu-baka?!" L'argenté prépara ses bombes.

''Ce n'est pas tout Dame-Tsuna. Rokudo Mukuro et Hibari Kyoya ont quasiment détruit Namimori la nuit dernière et Sasagawa Ryohei à presque détruit le gymnase ce matin.'' Reborn sourit d'un air satisfait.

**''Minna, je pensais que vous vous étiez bien comporté ? Je m'inquiétais de la pile de papier et vous l'avez tous augmenté ?''**

''Nous sommes désolé Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Omnivore/Tsunayoshi !'' Ils crièrent tous à l'exception d'Hibari et de Mukuro.

**''Voudriez-vous aussi jouer à un jeu comme je l'ai fait avec mes anciens camarades de classe ? Alors jouons à Cache Cache. Vous vous cachez tous pendant que je compte jusqu'à dix. Compris ?''**

_A/N: J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ! _

Et voilà un petit one-shot, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'aime bien le fait que Tsuna sois 'fort' et que ses gardiens soient attentifs à lui et aient un peu 'peur' de lui dans un sens ^^

Bref j'avais envie de changer alors voilà !


End file.
